Rush
by AmbiNBambi
Summary: Dancing at Rush was the only escape Gabriella ever had, but now she can't even do that. With her picture perfect cousin moving into her room and her brother getting more suspicious, how is she supposed to find way to dance now? Troy Bolton is the new kid whose trying to get away from popularity. Could these two help each other out and even find love in the process?


_It's been too long. Well i hope you guys like he new story and stuff and please R&R and try not to be to mean. i tried._

_**Gabriella**_

Thanksgiving is supposed to be about the four F's, right? Food, football, family, fun. Not at the Montez house. Since my so called close knit Puerto Rican family was too lazy to visit us this year it was just my main family and my dad's brother and his little family. It shouldn't sound as bad as I make it seem, but every time my dad and Uncle Richard are in the same room it turns into a bragging contest on who has the better life and the better kids. And that's what we were currently doing in the living room.

"...well, Luke just got a scholarship into the University of New Mexico. Isn't that right son?" my dad boasted to my uncle. Luke wasn't listening though, he was kept texting on his phone. Probably some random cheerleader he was trying to hook up with.

It was true, my brother did get accepted on a football scholarship. Luke acted like he was God's gift to mankind, and he was even treated like it at East High. Equipped with a devious smile and tan six pack, girls and guys went loco for the son of bitch.

" Angela got a 2280 on the SAT and Stanford is taking interest in her." Angela. The cousin that could do no wrong. Little Miss Perfect. She was captain of the East High volleyball team. She has broken 4 records for the track team. She has does ridiculous amounts of community service and does all this while maintaining a 4.0 average and looking like a Filipina barbie doll.

"That's nothing. Luke is now the captain of the basketball team," my dad countered.

"Oh well Angela won homecoming queen this year." Oh yeah she won prom queen.

"Well Gabriella has…." my dad trailed off looking to me for help.

"I…" I drew a blank too. I wasn't exactly a junior prom queen winner like Angela and I had zero athletic ability like Luke. Oh I got something. "I found out I don't have a gag reflex."

My uncle almost spat out the beer he was drinking and my mom just looked at me like I was insane. "The other night when i was eating ice cream with Kelsi, she made me laugh so hard the spoon went down my throat but I didn't' gag. I was amazing. She says it might come in handy one day." At this point my family just looked at me like I was a crackhead that just broke into their house except for Luke. He was actually laughing. I knew I like that kid.

"Anyways back to the reason why we came here," Aunt Amelia tried to change the subject. "Richard and I are planning on moving to Arizona as you all know since Richard got a promotion at the firm. We didn't want Angela to miss her senior year, so we came to ask for a favor."

I looked over at Angela. She was sitting in the living room chair with perfect posture and an innocent look on her face to convince my parents into this little trap. She wore a plaid skirt and crisp button down white shirt with a matching cardigan. Her black highlighted with caramel hair was not an inch out of place. She repulsed me.

Uncle Richard continued, "we were thinking Angela could spend the rest of the senior year. It would be awful for her to move in the middle of the semester and we didn't want her to leave her friends and everything."

"I think its a good idea," my mom said. "She's a bright kid. She doesn't cause any trouble, and she might be a good influence on Gabriella."

"What do you mean a good influence?" I asked offended.

"Think about, Gabriella. Angela could help you with your grades, make new friends, help with extracurricular activities for college. You are a junior you need to start thinking of these things." Always back to the college talk with my mother. "Angela has Stanford, Duke, and Columbia noticing her. What colleges have you applied for?"

I've applied for New York University, University of Southern California, Florida State University and Juilliard all for a common reason. They were the best performing arts school in the country, but I wasn't going to tell my family that.

"I've been exploring my options." I answered.

"Well, you've wasted enough time exploring and it's time to settle down and start thinking about your future. I think Angela is going to be a perfect for you to finally start getting your life together. I mean look at yourself."

I looked down at myself. I was slouched on the couch wearing sweatshirt that read F**K THE POLICE that was still stained with chocolate ice cream from the other night with Kelsi and sweatpants that had Wu Tang Clan on the side. My mom was right I was a mess.

My father rose from his seat. "We would be more than happy to have Angela stay with us for the rest of the year." turned to Angela who was smiling all perky like. God it disgusted me. "You can share with Gabriella for the rest of the year."

I had to refrain myself from strangling the man. Angela looked at me and gave me a sweet smile. This was going to be a long year.


End file.
